Yami & Joey in the Nightmare Before Christmas
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: Yami and Joey go to a club, only to get drunk and get into a car crash. Now they are in the Nightmare Before Christmas! Will they ever get out? PG13 for some bad language & the use of alcohol. Story now complete! The Little Mermen? is the sequel! R&R!
1. The Crash

Chapter 1: The Crash  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have decided to make yet another funny fic, but this one has some drama in it. This time it only includes mainly Yami and Joey and of course the Nightmare Before Christmas characters. I don't own any of the characters from either show/movie. Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami stared at everything around him as it spun non-stop. Joey was also experiencing this nauseating yet interesting feeling. This all started after Yami and Joey thought that it was going to be a great idea to go to a club for the first time, but they were wrong, very wrong. Sure Yami used to drink back then when he was still pharoah, but his body was not used to the toxins after 5000 years. When they walked into those doors, they couldn't help but try a little bit of the variety of drinks that they had. For after tasting the sweet yet bitter liquid, they couldn't stop. They made themselves so sick that they couldn't even stand. It took them about an hour just to manage to get up. Joey was the one who spoke first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Slowly' "Yami...I don't feel so good...lets get going back to the game shop for some rest..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Tiredly' "You're right Joey...lets get back to the car...do you want me to drive?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Its cool man...I can drive..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey took the driver's seat while Yami took the front passenger seat. They both at least had the intelligence to buckle their seat belts. Joey then slowly started the car and they began their ride home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Well that was fun...it sure refreshed my memories of being pharoah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah...that was cool..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey's vision started to blur plus it was dark out, making him swerve back and forth on the road slightly, making Yami nervous.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Uh Joey...do you want me to take the wheel?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami tried to reach for the wheel, but Joey swatted his hand away from it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Annoyed' "Look Yami...I can do this! Stay away!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "You've had too much to drink Joey, let me take the wheel!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "No!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey made the car swerve more and more, not realizing what was in store for them. A gigantic truck was headed directly at them!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh shit! Joey give me the wheel now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "No way man...what the?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was too late, the giant truck smashed into them head on, making them fly foward and falling back into their seats, the seat belts not allowing them to go any farther. Both of them heard sirens going off, then growing silent as everything around them turned black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I think this story is going to be good! I hope you guys liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for the next chapter. It should be posted by tomorrow. Bye!  
=) 


	2. A New World

I don't own YGO or the Nightmare Before Christmas characters. I hope that you guys enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A New World  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey were rushed to the hospital after the horrible accident. Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and Tristan heard what had happened and rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. One of the doctors came out to talk to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Are you the friends of Yami Moto and Joeseph Wheeler?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TTYB: "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "It is quite remarkable that they even managed to survive the accident, but they are still in critical condition."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Sadly' "Do you think they will make it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "I'm not sure, they have pretty bad injuries to the head and chest. We just have to believe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Disapointed' "Oh...thank you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor went back in the room to check on Yami and Joey, leaving the broken-hearted Yugi and his friends in the waiting room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Its going to be ok Yugi, they'll make it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "I just hope that they will do ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll do just fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor then came out again, walking up to Yugi and the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "They surgeons just informed me that both Yami and Joey are suffering from a coma. If they are still unconscious for over 4 months, we will have no choice but to pull the plug."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Those words about Yami and Joey pierced everyones hearts like shards of glass. They were all devastated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Trying not to cry' "C-c-can we s-s-see them?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Yes of course, right this way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor led everyone to Yami and Joey's room. Yugi was about to vomit when he saw how Yami and Joey were connected by so many needles. They both looked like puppets held by strings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Whispering' "Yami, Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "I can't see them like this, may I be excused?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Go right ahead Tea, I know you can't bare to see this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I will go with her, that way I can comfort her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Ok Bakura, we'll stay here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then went up to Yami, pulling up a chair next to him, holding his hand in his. Tristan also pulled up a chair to his best friend Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yami, if you can here me, please hold on, ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "C'mon Joey you can make it, I know you can."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura were still mourning over Yami and Joey's condition, Yami and Joey opened their eyes, only to realize that they weren't home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Wincing' "Ow my head, Joey? Where are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I'm right here man, OW! Where are we anyway?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I don't know, I guess we better get up and discover that for ourselves."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah you're right, on the count of three we get up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "One...Two...Three!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey both got up, noticing that they were in a familiar place. The they looked at each other, also noticing that they looked different.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Uh Yami? Is it just me or do you look different?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Obviously not, because you too look different."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was wearing a long black trench coat over a tight black vinyl shirt that showed his nicely shaped muscles, with long sleek black leather pants and black leather boots. His face was pale, the color of his eyes were as crimson as blood, and he had a beautiful set of fangs that were as white as the moon. He was also equipped with gorgeous demon wings that were black on the rim and red for the skin. Joey looked almost exactly like Yami, except he had grey wings and his skin wasn't as pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "DUDE! We look awesome!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Satisfied' "I must say I'm pleased with the improvement."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "So, do you have any clue of where we are?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm not sure if this is the place that I am thinking of...lets search and see if we can find an answer."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey walked toward what looked like a festival. They saw many strange creatures, some that resemble a werewolf and a devil. The creatures began shouting with joy at something.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "What is that?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Hmm...this looks way too familiar..."  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a giant scarecrow that was on fire, then it jumped into a weird fountain. Once the steam cleared, a mysterious looking skeleton slowly creeped out of the water. He was known as the Pumpkin King.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I know who this is! Its Jack Skelengton!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Jack Skelengton!? Then that means!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yes Joey, we are trapped in the Nightmare Before Christmas!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
  
Wow! I think this is coming out great! Well, I hope that you guys liked it and that you email me if you have any suggestions. The next chapter should be posted by tomorrow, so I bit thee farewell!  
=) 


	3. The Pumpkin King

I don't own YGO, or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Pumpkin King  
  
  
  
  
With the festival now concluded, the creatures went back into their weirdly built homes. Jack began walking towards the graveyard, probably to relax after such an exciting, yet stressful day. He then began singing a song about how great he is and how he is tired of doing Halloween all the time. Once he concluded, Yami and Joey walked up to him.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Wow Jack, your singing is good! It reminds me of the movie...(Begins humming the song)"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: 'Startled' "Uh, who are you? And why are you here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Bowing head' "My sincere apologies Jack, but for some odd reason me and my friend just appeared here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Do you remember anything before that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Thinking' "Well, all I remember is a club, then me and Joey were driving a car, a giant truck...and the rest is just a blur..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Hmmm...this is strange. You don't have any idea what happened right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Sad' "Yes sir..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I can't get this song outta my head!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Since you don't have anywhere else to go, you can stay at my house if you like."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Thank you very much."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WE GET TO GO TO JACK'S HOUSE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Slaps Joey' "Will you cut that out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ow...sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "C'mon now, its time to go back."  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before they left, Jack patted his leg, making Zero, his ghostly pet dog (seriously), jump out of his grave a fly towards his master.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Its time to go back home Zero."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zero: 'Barking happily'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they were walking home, Joey brought up something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "So, did you discover Christmas yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Covers Joeys mouth' "Shhhhhh!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh nothing, he was just singing another one of your songs..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Oh...ok then, well heres my house."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE ARE HERE! Yami, pinch me, I must be dreaming!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With that said, Yami piched Joey with all his strength, making Joey scream in aguish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Screaming' "OK OK, so I'm not dreaming! OW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ok then." 'Lets go of Joey'  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Are you guys finished by any chance?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Yes sir..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "You don't have to call me sir y'know, Jack is just fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack then led Yami and Joey into his house. It was fille with cob webs and spiders, but was good enough on Joey's terms at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "This is so cool!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Mumbles to himself' "It could be nicer...a hell of a lot nicer...but it'll do I guess."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I heard that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Well its true..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack then lead them to the two couches that they were going to sleep on for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "You two can sleep here for the night, (points at door dow the hall) me and Zero are going to sleep there. If you have any problems, please tell me, ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack went into his room with Zero, while Yami and Joey tried to go to sleep. Joey was too excited to be sleeping, while Yami couldn't sleep, because of his wings were in the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Damn these wings! I'll just sleep on the floor..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ok...G'night..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey automatically fell asleep, while Yami lay on the floor, his wings spread out on the sides of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Wow...this is comfortable."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night began to get very cold, but it never affected anyone, because they were so used to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Thinking to himself' "I shouldn't be cold like this. I'm dead...wait I got an idea!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami used his giant wings to wrap around himself, providing much warmth and comfort. He fell right asleep after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'To himself' "I guess this place isn't so bad after all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
  
I didn't think this story would be this good! I love the reviews from all of you! Please check out my three other stories if you have the time (Yugioh in Alice in Wonderland, Risking it All, and Takara's Inner Strength). The next ch. should be posted soon! Buh bye!  
=) 


	4. Trying New Things

I don't own YGO or TNBC characters. Please enjoey chapter 4!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Trying New Things  
  
  
  
  
  
After seeing what had happened to Yami and Joey, Yugi and the others thought that it would be a good time that they would go home and get some rest. Yugi quietly said something to Yami and Joey before he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yami, Joey, I know that you are going to make it...please try your best to get better..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once everyone left, the nurses checked on Yami and Joey before shutting off the lights and closing the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Nightmare Before Christmas...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning, even though it still seemed like night time. Joey was so groggy that he didn't even realize that he stepped on Yami.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "OW! Joey what the hell were you thinking!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Drowsily' "Huh, What? Oh, sorry Yami..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "You slept better than me and you are STILL tired? You scare me Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I can't help it Yami, I need at least 15 hours of sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Mumbling to himself' "Yeah, 15 hours my ass..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Y'know, you're not very good at keeping things to yourself, cause I can hear you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Sometimes things are meant to be heard, in this case it did."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Grrr..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack came out of his room with Zero to greet Yami and Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Good morning fellas...uh...are you guys fighting or something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "We were, but not anymore, eh Yami?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah, it was a stupid fight anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Oh, ok...so are you guys hungry?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hell yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I guess I could eat something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Great, come with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack lead them to the kitchen and began preparing them something. Yami and Joey were pondering about what he was cooking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Man I'm hungry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "You're always hungry Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I know, but this time I'm really hungry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack then put the food on the plates that he had and gave them to Yami and Joey. The food consisted of spider legs, toad eyes, and many varieties of bugs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I hope you like it, dig in!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey looked at the food and then at each other. Jack waited patiently for Yami and Joey to try the food.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Go right ahead, I'll try it after you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey picked up a spider's leg, slowly putting it in his mouth. He looked like he was about to throw up everywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "What do you think?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ugh...I mean YUM!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I'm glad that you like it, what about you Yami?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Uh...ok I'll try it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami took a toad's eye and also slowly put it in his mouth. The way the eye was so soft and squishy made Yami want to vomit as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "So, what do you think?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Uh Yami? You don't look so good..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami then rolled his eyes in the back of his head and fell off of his chair, laying on the floor as stiff as a board.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Yami?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yami!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Uh, is he ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I think he just fainted because its so ba...I mean good!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Do you think so?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Sweat drop' "Yeah, its not like he can die or anything, he is just fine!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Ok, lets get him on the couch."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for the next one! It should be posted by tomorrow, so keep checking. Bye!  
=) 


	5. Taking Flight

Again, I don't own YGO, or TNBC. Please enjoy chapter 5!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Taking Flight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning, and Yugi and the others went back to visit Yami and Joey. They both were still unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yami..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "C'mon Joey, you gotta get up..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: 'Thinking to herself' "Its so hard to see Yugi and Tristan like this...I really hope that Yami and Joey wake up..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Its alright everyone, Yami and Joey are very strong, you've seen them conquer a whole ton of things. They'll make it for sure!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I hope you're right Bakura..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Nightmare Before Christmas...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about an hour of waiting, Yami finally woke up. Jack and Joey were pleased that he was alright.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "You scared us Yami, are you feelin' ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ugh...I guess so...what happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "You tried some of my fabulous cooking and you fainted because it was so good."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I don't remember liking it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before the words could reach Jack, Joey covered Yami's mouth , preventing him from talking about his bad cooking anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Whispering' "Yami, will you please shut up? Jack doesn't know that his cooking sucks, so please stop talking."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh, sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack then decided to change the subject, considering that he couldn't hear what the hell Yami and Joey were talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Uh, do you guys know how to use those wings of yours?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Actually...no..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: 'Well then, I can get you some free lessons...you want some?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Sure!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack then led Yami and Joey to the witches' house. Jack pulled the doorbell, which was a rat on a string, and waited for an answer. Once the screaming doorbell stopped, the two sisters came out (I don't know their names, so I'll just call them Witch 1 and 2).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #1: 'Surprised' "Oh Jack, what brings you here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "These two new friends of mine would like some flying lessons. Would you mind helping them?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #2: "Of course not, anything for an old friend!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Great! Now when should we get started?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #1: "We can get started right now if you like, are you two prepared?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey & Yami: "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #1: "Good, now head outside behind the house. We'll be waiting for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With that said, the witch disappeared along with her sister. Yami, Joey, and Jack proceeded to the back of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "For some odd reason I'm scared..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm not, I can't wait to start flying!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Sarcastically' "Wow...for once you are actually excited about something..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Pouting' "Yeah, so what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Um guys, you have to be quiet or else you won't be able to hear the lesson."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "My bad...sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and the others made it to the back of the house, opening the rusty, creeky gate. The witches were there as they promised.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #1: "Good, you made it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "What do you mean? Its not like it took us that long to get here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #1: "Thats not what I meant...its just an expression dim wit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Blushing' "Oops, sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #2: "Ok, before we begin, you must stretch your wings."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Whining' "Oh come on! This isn't cool..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #2: "Just do as I say!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Sheesh, you don't hafta be such a bitch about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #2: "Just stretch until I tell you to stop."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about a half an hour later until Yami and Joey were able to stop. The other witch sister did the second step.  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #1: "Ok, now flap your wings and try to focus on getting off the ground. This may take you a while."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Sounds easy enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later...  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Looks at everyone who are now looking at him' "What!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Shakes head' "You are really pathetic Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "No I'm not..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #1: "Keep trying boys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about another hour, Joey and Yami were able to pick themselves off the ground about 5 feet high. Joey all of a sudden couldn't control his movements.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Screaming' "AHHH! Someone help..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Joey could manage to finish what he was trying to call out, he rammed straight into a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Moaning' "Me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Laughing hysterically' "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That was awesome!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Looks at Yami, his face bright red from hitting the tree' "Shut up! Its not THAT funny..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey then noticed that the witches and Jack were laughing at him too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Will everyone cut that out!? Its not funny anymore!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Trying hard not to laugh' "Ok Joey...I'm sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch sisters & Jack: "We're sorry too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #2: "Now after seeing what Joey just did, we will teach you how to keep yourselves balanced."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "But I was doing fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #2: "Just shut up and listen to me, ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Pouting' "Fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch: "Ok, you must follow the currents of the wind, make sure that whenever it moves, you move. Now try it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a long time of practicing, Yami and Joey now mastered the arts of flying. The witch sisters and Jack were very pleases of how well they have done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #1: "Remarkable! I'm very pleased to announce that you two are now ready to fly anywhere you wish."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch #2: "And you finished in a matter of 6 hours and 15 min., a new record!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Yey!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Its getting late, I guess we should get going back to my house. Thank you so much for all of your help."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Yes, Thank you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Witch sisters: "No problem, come back anytime!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami, Joey, & Jack: "Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami, Joey, and Jack went back home to get some well deserved rest, well, at least Joey and Yami.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~Back at the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was again another night, and Yugi and the others said goodbye to their two best friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Man, it seems like Yami and Joey have been in the hospital for a long time..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Head down' "I know...I just hope that they'll pull through..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Like I said earlier, we just have to believe in them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Bakura is right, we have to trust in them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Trying not to cry' "I know that we have to believe in them, but its just so hard..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder as they all walked out of the room and out of the hospital. The nurses checked on Yami and Joey, then shutting off the lights and closing the doors once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
  
  
  
Wow this took me forever! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you stay tuned for the next one. It should be posted at the same time. Until then, Buh Bye!  
=) 


	6. Its Christmas Time

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Its Christmas time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Nightmare Before Christmas...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning yet again, but this time Jack seemed a little different. He practically threw Yami and Joey off the couches because he was so excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Guys, guess what!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Groggy' "Huh, what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Rubbing eyes' "Yes Jack?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: 'Shouting' "I was walking through the forest while you two were sleeping, and I found this weird door on a tree. When I walked into it, some weird vortex took me to some strange land! It was so beautiful, Oh I wish you could of seen it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh, so now you made it Christmas Town eh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Thats what it is called? How do you know this?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Its a long story, so do you have any plans for the next Halloween?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Whispering' "Joey!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Whispering back' "What!? I just wanna know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I'm glad that you asked, I'm thinking of making this Christmas instead of Halloween. It will be perfect!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I knew you were going to say that! I can't wait until I hear the "Making Christmas" song!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Seriously, how do you know these things?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Please excuse Joey's behavior, we'll tell you later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Oh, ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "What are we waiting for? LETS MAKE CHRISTMAS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Yeah, lets go to the Mayor's house first."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Here we go again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack, Yami, and Joey marched their way toward the Mayor's house. Jack went into the Mayor's office to speak with him, while Yami and Joey waited in the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Man, I wish we still had our duel monster cards..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I wonder where they are..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Don't worry, we can always get them back at the Game..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey and Yami froze as the memories of the past filled their minds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Shocked' "The Game Shop! We were going to go there until we..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Also shocked' "Got hit by the car! Yami, this can't be happening!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Looking down' "This is happening Joey...I just hope that we can wake up from this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I just hope that we're not dead...I mean in the real world that is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I highly doubt that, but I have the feeling that its something pretty bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "What would that be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "My guess is that we are unconcious, but this time we won't be getting up for quite a while..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "So basically you're sayin' we're in a coma..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yes..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Without even knowing that the time flew by that fast, Jack came out of the office with the Mayor. Yami and Joey were surprised at how fast the time went by.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: 'Excited' "We are making Christmas this year!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I know..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Whats with the long faces guys?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "We just found out something that we didn't want to hear..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Would you mind telling me here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "No, at least I don't mind...Joey?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I don't mind either."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey told Jack about how they got into the car accident and what happened to them in the Mayor's office. Jack was shocked when he heard what had happened. All three of them walked out of the office to meet the mayor. Jack spoke first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Sorry to bring this up Mayor, but we really have to go back to my house. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mayor: "Of course Jack, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack, Yami, and Joey went back to the house to discuss about the incident.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "So, that is what happened huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Head down' "Yes...I just really hope that we will wake up again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "But its not like that we don't like you guys...its just that we would like to see our best friends again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I understand...but don't worry, I'll do my best to get you out of this mess."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: 'Changing the subject' "So, about Christmas, we will make many great presents for the kids and decorate the town to make it look perfect!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Thats cool, we'll help you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Thank you very much. I'm also planning on..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Jack could end his sentence, Joey finished it for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Bringing Santa Claus as well? I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Oh yeah, about that, how come you know what I'm going to do before I even do it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh yeah, you see, this whole Halloween Town and Christmas Town thing was in the movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas. We now know everything that you are going to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "The Nightmare Before Christmas...I like that title. Um, do I make a good Christmas by any chance?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah of course, but things kinda go wrong...but don't worry, you'll learn something in the end."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: 'Nervous' "Oh, ok...I guess we should go to sleep now. We have a big day ahead of us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With that said, Jack went back into his room, while Yami and Joey went back on the couches. Joey fell soundly asleep, while Yami had a little trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'To himself' "I really hope that we get out of this soon..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a while of thinking to himself, Yami finally went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~At the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others decided to stay later than usual, considering Yami and Joey STILL didn't get up. Tea, and Bakura left, while Yugi and Tristan decided to stay a little longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Well, it another day yet again, I just want them to get up..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Me too Tristan, but like Bakura said, we have to be patient..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Yeah, you're right...lets go home..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The same routine happened again, Yugi and Tristan left, while the nurses checked on Yami and Joey, shutting off the lights and closing the door yet again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter as well! I'm trying to get a whole ton of reviews, so please do that if you can! Buh Bye!  
=) 


	7. Making Christmas

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Making Christmas  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Nightmare Before Christmas...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was another morning, but this one was going to be exciting! Jack woke Yami and Joey up very early, in order to start the decorations.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Yami, Joey, its time to rise and shine!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Tiredly' "Why are you wakin' us up so early?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Also tiredly' "You forgot already Joey?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I guess I did..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "We're gonna make Christmas!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Excited' "YEY! Now I get to hear the song!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Indeed, now lets get working!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "YEY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Great..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All of the monsters in town were working their hardest, some making presents, while others were making beautiful (well, in their own freakish way...) decorations for the town. Sally was making the Santa Claus outfit for Jack. Once she was done, Jack put the outfit on. Joey also got his wish with the Making Christmas song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Singing along' "Making Christmas, Making Christmas, its so fine! LALALALALALALA. Its Ours This Time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the song was over, Jack announced something to Yami and Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Santa Claus should be coming soon, I just can't wait!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "So, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are getting him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Yup, once we get him, I can model my outfit after him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about 20 minutes of waiting, Lock, Shock, and Barrel came back with a large, black bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock: "Here's your Sandy Claws Jack!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Uh, its Santa Claus."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock: "Yeah, like I said, Sandy Claws."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Its not his...oh I give up..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I so happy that you found him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack carefully opened the bag, only to see a giant rabbit come out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Uh, guys, this isn't Santa Claus..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock: "Oh yeah, then what is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Pointing at the scared rabbit' "That would be the Easter Bunny..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shock: "Oh, what the hell! We'll go and get this time, we'll be right back!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about 30 minutes, they all came back with another bag. Jack prayed that it would be the right person.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock: "Here ya go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack opened the bag again, letting the tied up Santa Claus out. He was very pleased to see that it was the right person.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Yup, this is the right guy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock: "Good, now what about your new outfit?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Ah yes, it seems to be missing something...Oh yes! The hat!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa tried to tell Jack to stop, but the cloth around his mouth restrained him from speaking. Jack placed the hat on his head, admiring himself in the mirror infront of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "This is PERFECT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock: "We will now take Sandy Claws back to our home. Don't worry, we'll make sure that he is comfortable."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Ok then, keep a good eye on him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock, Shock, & Barrel: "We will!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The three little kids threw to poor old man back into the bag and carried him off to their lair. It was getting late, so everyone called it a day and went back to their homes to get some rest. Yami, Joey and Jack also went back home. When the three of them walked into the house, Jack carefully placed his new outfit on a nice hanger in his room, making sure that there was nothing wrong with it. Yami and Joey went back on the couches, this time they fell asleep quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "G'night Yami..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good night Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~At the hospital again...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
It had already been a week since Yami and Joey were sent to the hospital (the time is different in both the Nightmare Before Christmas and the real world).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I can't believe they've been gone for a week already..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Yeah, me too..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "You guys are making it seem like they're dead. They are still alive you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yes, Tea is right, don't give up yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I just have a bad feeling about this...I'm sensing that something bad is going to happen..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Thats not good...but we still shouldn't lose faith just yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, you're right, I guess its time that we go back home huh?"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'To himself' "Good night, Yami..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: 'To himself' "See ya later, Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The same thing happened again, Yugi and the others left, while the nurses came in and check on the two of them, shutting off the lights and closing the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Nightmare Before Christmas...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While Yami and Joey were sleeping, they hear familiar voices talking to them. They both jolted upward, noticing that they were both up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Scared' "Did you hear something too Yami?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yes, it sounded like Yugi's voice!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I could hear Tristan's voice! Yami, it sounds like they are givin' up on us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Don't worry Joey, I heard that it takes over 4 months in order for the doctors to pull the plug, we shouldn't worry abut that yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah, you're right, G'night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good night..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
  
I hope that this story is coming out good to you guys! Sorry this took longer than normal, I was trying to finish my game on Kingdom Hearts. That is the best game ever! Ok, enough of that, please stay tuned for the next chapter!   
=)  
  
  
  
  
P.S.: If anyone owns Kingdom Hearts and wants to discuss about it, you can talk to me about that!  
=P 


	8. Oogie Boogie

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I want to get a whole bunch of them! ^___^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Oogie Boogie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~At the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about 8:00 in the morning, and Yugi and the others decided to head towards the hospital. Once they reached Yami and Joey's room, their hearts sank as they realized that they were still out cold. Yugi and Tristan sat in the seats next to Yami and Joey, while Bakura and Tea sat on the small couch that was a few feet away from the two beds. Yugi had something on his mind and decided to speak it out to his friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Head down' "Hey guys, something weird happened last night..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "What was it Yugi?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Well, this may sound kind of odd, but I had the weirdest dream that Yami and Joey were in this strange world...it was kinda like that Nightmare Before Christmas movie."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "That doesn't sound odd, because I had a vision of that too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Maybe you guys have a special bond with Yami and Joey."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I would say that is the best explanation for all of this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I just hope that they are ok...wherever they are..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Nightmare Before Christmas...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel finally made it to their home after carrying that tub of lard. They ended up singing the "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws" song on their way there (I like that song! ^___^). They ended up pushing, and I mean pushing, Santa Claus inside of the tunnel to Mr. Oogie Boogie. On the way down, Santa Claus kinda got stuck, so Lock, Shock, and Barrel all had to climb down and pry him out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock: "Someone gimme a stick!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Barrel: "How come I always hafta do the work?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shock: "Oh shut up you two! We have to get him out now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While the three little children (or monsters...) were trying to get Santa out, the people at Halloween Town were almost finished designing the neiborhood. Joey suddenly realized something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Dammit! I missed the "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws" song!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Joey...shut up about the songs already!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Fine...you don't have to be so mean..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "If I can, then I will..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey were interrupted by Jack, whom was announcing something to the public.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, in a matter of 24 hours, Christmas will be arriving! Your hard work has paid off everyone!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Jack was done speaking, everyone was applauding and shouting with happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Wiping Tear' "Sniff Sniff, it just brings a tear to your eye..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Sweat Drop'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Looks at Yami' "What? I have feelings too ya know..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Shaking Head'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In Oogie Boogie's lair...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel finally shoved that gigantic man down the tunnel, making him land on a table in an eerie, dark room. Suddenly, a strange figure walked through the darkness. Santa only caught a glimpse of him, but he looked like a giant bag filled with something that didn't seem normal. Finally some lights came on in the room, some neon green, hot pink, and vibrant blue. Not only were there bright colors filling the room, but it looked like there was a gambling wheel for the floor. The strange creature revealed himself, saying that his name was the Oogie Boogie man.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In Halloween (or Christmas) Town...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It would take about ten more hours until Christmas arrived. Joey suddenly realized something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Shocked' "Oh my God!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Startled' "What!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I'm gonna miss the Oogie Boogie song! C'mon Yami, we hafta go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I don't care if you want to see him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Puppy dog eyes* "Please?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yey!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey grabbed Yami's arm really tight and pulled him with great force. Yami felt like his arm was going to rip off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Wincing' "OW! You don't have to tear my arm off you know!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh live with it, besides, we're gonna miss the song if we don't hurry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two finally made it to Oogie Boogie's lair and opened the doors. Joey could hear the beat to the music.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Good, they didn't start yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Well, may as well save Santa while we're at it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Good idea!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey quickly ran down the stairs and opened the doors that led to Santa and of course, Mr. Oogie Boogie. The song began playing, and of course, Joey sang and danced to the music.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "The sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air, cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie man, all though I don't play fair! LALALALALALA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Once this is over, we save Santa, got it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Uh huh. LALALALALALALALA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the song ended, Yami and Joey walked up to Oogie Boogie. Joey asked the dumbest question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Eyes glimmering* "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oogie Boogie (OB): "Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Forget what he said, we're taking Santa back!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "Not without a fight!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Very well then, I'll just take out my deck."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Uh Yami? We don't have our cards..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Fine, we'll fight physically then..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "Ok, get ready!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~The Battle~~~~~  
  
  
I got the idea from Kingdom Hearts (I don't own that either!)  
  
  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, OB jumped up on a high ledge, that way Yami and Joey couldn't reach him. He then rolled a pair of dice from the ledge to the ground. He then announced the number.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "Ah, seven! You've just sealed your fate!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, huge-ass blades came down from the ceiling and began spinning across the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Oh shit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The huge scythe began to go faster, Yami wasn't able to dodge the blade that was coming towards him. He screamed in anguish as he fell to the floor, blood was pouring everywhere from the wound in his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "YAMI!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the beeping sounds from the monitors for Yami began to get louder and faster. Yugi and the others panicked as the doctors came in. Yami began screaming, while thrashing around non-stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Help me hold this guy down now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
About five nurses began to pin Yami down to the bed. One of the other nurses led Yugi and the others out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "I'm sorry that you can't see them, but I will let you in once this is all cleared up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Trying not to cry' "O-o-k..."  
  
  
  
  
  
After about ten minutes of waiting, the nurse came back to let them back in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Yami is ok now, you may go back inside."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami seemed to be alright when Yugi and the others went back in the room. Yugi took his hand and held it in his hands. Tristan was sitting next to Joey, while Bakura and Tea sat on the small couch yet again. Tea couldn't help but cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "I hope this doesn't happen again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Me too Tea..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In Oogie Boogie's lair...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blades stopped spinning and returned back to their place. Joey ran towards Yami as fast as he could. Yami lay silent on the ground. Once Joey reached him, he held him in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yami, YAMI! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "Aww...too bad, I guess its just you and me now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami suddenly opened his eyes with a face showing great pain. OB then began walking around the ledge, there were many buttons on the floor. Joey placed Yami back on the floor, running toward OB and jumping on the button closest to him. The part of the floor where the button was went up towards the ledge. Joey ran to OB, beating the crap out of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "OW! You'll pay for that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB pushed Joey off of the ledge, making him fall on his ass. Joey got up and rubbed his butt, saying many curses to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Stupid mother fucker..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "Hmpf, I'll just roll the dice again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB rolled the dice again, frowning this time instead of smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "Hmmm... five, I guess I'm going to have to wait..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Relieved' "Phew..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami, who was behind Joey, managed to get up. Joey ran up to him as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yami, you should lay down, I can handle him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Voice raspy, holding his side* "Its alright Joey, I can help."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Alright man, lets get him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami jumped on the button that popped out of the floor again, making the part of the floor come up. Yami and Joey ran towards OB, beating him until he almost lost. Before Yami and Joey could finish him off, OB pushed them off again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "You will die!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB then rolled the dice again, smiling in delight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "Snake eyes! You will fall!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Uh oh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A huge saw came out of the wall, chasing after Yami and Joey with great speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Wincing' "You said it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blade ended up hitting Joey right in the arm. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the blood trickled in great amounts down his arm. He doubled over in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Now Joey began screaming in pain and thrashing around, just like Yami did. The nurses and doctors went back in the room to pin Joey down. The nurse that led Yugi and the others to the waiting room came back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "I am very sorry to have to do this again, but I will come back once everything is ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After about ten minutes, the nurse came back, letting them go back in the room. Yugi and the others all took their seats again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Man, whats going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I don't know Tristan, but I hope that they're ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In Oogie Boogie's lair...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey and Yami ignored the pain caused by their injuries and jumped on the button yet again. This time Yami and Joey ripped OB apart, leaving him with many little tears and one big thread trailing on his back. Yami looked devilishly as he stared at the long piece of string.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: 'Scared' "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh you bet he would!"  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "NO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami pulled at the thread with brute force, making OB fall apart. The bugs were pouring everywhere, then shriveling up and disappearing once they hit the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB: "MY BUGS! MY BUGS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OB was finally defeated. Yami and Joey limped towards Santa, untying him and helping him off the table. Santa noticed the injuries that were inflicted on the two of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Oh my! You're hurt!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "We are aware of that, now lets get you back to town."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami, Joey, and Santa finally made it to town. Jack and all the other monsters were all relieved that they came back, especially with Santa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Oh thank God that you guys are ok...uh Yami? Joey?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa went towards Sally, while Joey and Yami were swaying back and forth, looking very pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Uh guys?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Can't you see? They're injured!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Oh no! Yami, Joey!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey both fell forward, losing consciousness. Jack and Sally were able to catch them in time. Dr. Finklestein spoke to Jack and Sally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "Take them to my lab, now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally & Jack: "Ok!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!!  
  
I'm sorry that this took me forever to make this, this is really long! I hope that you liked this chapter and that you keep reading! I will continue this staoy as soon as I can! Until then, buh bye!  
=) 


	9. The Operation

I don't own YGO or TNBC. I hope that you guys enjoy the next chapter & that you check out my other stories (& review them)! ^___^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Operation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was again another morning, and Yugi and the others went back in the room to see their two best friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I really hope that they are going to be ok. After seeing what happened, I don't know what to think..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "You're right, I don't know what to expect anymore either..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "I know that it may seem bad right now guys, but it will be ok. I just know it will."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, take Tea's advice guys. Try to be more optimistc."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I've been trying this whole time, but I just can't..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In Dr. Finklestein's Lab...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey were rushed in Dr. F's lab. The doctor began checking them right away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: 'Concerned' "Are they going to be ok Doc?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "I don't know, but all I can tell you is that Yami's injuries are very bad, and Joey's are pretty bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: "I hope that they pull through..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F then signalled Jack and Sally out of the room. They followed his orders and waited outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I can't believe that they risked getting hurt for Santa..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: "Oh, speaking of Santa, where is he?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "He is resting at my house, I will help him get back home soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: "Thats what I wanted to hear. I want you to apologize to him when you see him again, alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Ok, ok, don't worry about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: *Smiles*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F then opened the doors and signalled Jack and Sally back in the room. Jack and Sally quickly walked into the lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Are they going to be ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "Joey is going to be just fine, but Yami is going to have to stay here for a little while longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Why, whats wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "He has some severe injuries to his side. He should be fine right now, but he still needs rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Oh, ok, can we meet them?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "Sure, right this way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack and Sally were led in a smaller room where Yami and Joey were resting. Joey was awake, but Yami was still unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "How are you feeling Joey?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I'm fine, but I don't know if Yami is feelin' the same way as I am."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: "Dr. F said that Yami was going to be fine, he just needs to rest thats all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Phew, I'm really happy that he's gonna pull through."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami then opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yami, You're awake!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Startled' "Uh yeah, why are you so happy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Look at yourself man, we were both hurt in that battle with Oogie Boogie! Don't you remember?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah, a little bit. All I remember is beating the crap outta him and then saving Santa...then everything went black..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh, well I'm glad that you're ok, by the way, how are you feelin'?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Considering that I got disected by a huge scythe, I feel pretty good now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Hehe, well, I gotta check up on Santa. I'll be back soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh, what about Christmas?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Don't worry about that right now, we'll think of something. Now you guys rest ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: "I'm going to go with Jack. I will come back to see you guys too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ok, buh bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack & Sally: "Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack and Sally left the room, while Dr. F came inside the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "Oh Yami, you're awake! How are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ok, I guess..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "Thats very good to hear."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "So, I guess we can get out of here then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami tried to get up, but pain seered throughout his body, making him fall back into the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Wincing' "Ow..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "You are a fool! You don't try to get up after getting injured!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah man, don't be stupid."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe tried to get up, but he too fell back into the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "You aren't proving your intelligence either Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ow...this sucks..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Hahahaha *Wincing* Ow!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "Now you guys have to get some sleep. And don't try to get up will ya?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I will assure you that I won't do that again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Me too! Ow!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F went back to his work, while Yami and Joey fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~At Jack's house...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack and Sally checked in on Santa to see if he was still there. He was sleeping on one of the couches contently. Jack slowly crept up to him and gently shook him until he woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: 'Groggy' "Huh, what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I'm very sorry to wake you, but I have something to tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I'm...I'm sorry that I took you away from your home, and that I put you through this mess."  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Thats ok, how are the boys doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Yami was hurt pretty bad, but he's going to be ok now. Joey is ok as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "That is very good to hear."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: 'Whispering to Jack' "What about the hat?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Oh yes, I forgot to give you this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack handed the hat back to Santa. He smiled as he placed the warm, fuzzy hat back on his bald, shiny head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Thank you very much."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "So, when do you want to return back home?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "I would like to go back once Yami and Joey have recovered. I would like to speak with them when they are up to it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Ok then, I guess you would like some more sleep huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "That would be very nice, thank you very much for your hospitality."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "No problem, we'll check on you again in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Ok then, good bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack & Sally: "Good bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack and Sally went back to Dr. F's lab to check on Yami and Joey again. They walked into the small room where Yami and Joey rested.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Oh, they're sleeping. We should go back home and check on them tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: "Yeah, you're right, lets go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack and Sally went back home to sleep, while Dr. F check on Yami and Joey again. He noticed that they were doing well, so he shut off the lights and closed the door (sound familiar?).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was again another night, meaning that Yugi and his friends would have to go back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Well, I guess we have to get back home huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Yup, I wish we didn't have to leave."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Me neither..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others walked out the doors to go back home. The nurses did the same old thing, checking on the two of them and closing the doors and shutting off the lights.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys liked this ch. and that you stay tuned for more! The next ch. should be posted soon! Buh bye!  
=) 


	10. Two New Heroes Are Born!

I don't own YGO, or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Two New Heroes Are Born!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning at the Nightmare Before Christmas. Some light managed to get through the grimy windows of Dr. F's lab, making Yami wake up. He decided not to sit up, after experiencing what happened the other day. Instead, he decided to try to wake Joey up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Joey, Joey...JOEY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Mumbling in his sleep* "Mmmmm...Gigantic Doughnut...YUM!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Rolling eyes* "JOEY GET UP!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey jumped from the loud noise that Yami just made. He looked groggily at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Tiredly* "Yes Yami?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "You should get up, its eleven o'clock in the morning!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah, so what if its eleven?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh shut up and live with it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before the fight could continue, Dr. F came into the room, checking on Yami and Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Will we be able to get up any time soon?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "Considering that you're healing quite fast, I guess you can try to get up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Thank Ra!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami slowly got out of bed, the pain still throbbing in his side. He managed to ignore it and stood up, noticing that he was just in his boxers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Whoa! Who took my clothes off!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "I had to, besides, your clothes were covered in blood and were torn apart. I have another pair of clothes for you in the closet over there *Points at closet*. You can wear those.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami went to the closet and put the clothes on, they consisted of a tight black shirt and some black pants. Once he put them on, he put his black boots back on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "What do you know, my boots are still ok!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey couldn't help but laugh at Yami after he said that. He also got out of bed, the only clothes he was missing was his shirt and boots.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "You're shirt and boots are with Yami's clothes. Go ahead and put them back on."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey walked over to the closet and put his shirt and boots on. Once they were both done getting dressed, they turned to Dr. F.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Is Jack at his home by any chance?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "Yes he is, oh and Santa wants to talk to you guys as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh, ok, I guess we'll be heading out now, thank you for your help!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah, thanks!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. F: "Anytime boys, now stay outta trouble ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "We will!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey walked out of the building and towards Jack's house. Jack opened the door almost immediatly when Joey and Yami walked towards it. They went inside, noticing that Santa and Sally were also there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "I'm so happy that you guys are feeling better! I would like to speak with you, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "We don't mind, now what did you wish to speak with us about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "This may take a while, so please, sit down."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey sat down on the couch across from the one that Santa was sitting on. Santa began to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "On behalf of you two saving me, I would like to thank you very much."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "You're welcome."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "But, I am pleased to say that you are officially heroes in both this town and my town. We would like to celebrate this by making it a holiday. Not only that, but there will be a statue of you two made for both towns."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey's mouths hung open. They never had this happen to them before, never! They were both speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Shocked' "Wow!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "I'm so happy that you like it! We will announce to the public tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey began crying hysterically, making everyone confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Do you not like what we are going to do Joey?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Sniff...Sniff...I'm just so...so happy that I'm gonna be a hero! Heck, I'm gonna be a statue!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "You act so retarded sometimes Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hmpf, I'm just happy thats all..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm just joking, no hard feelings right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Its ok, I forgive you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: *Sarcastically* "Wow, for once you two are making up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Hahaha."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others were visiting Yami and Joey yet again, hoping that they would get up. It has already been two months (man time flies!).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Not much longer until they have to pull the plug...I just want them to get up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Don't think of it that way Yugi! They will get up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: *Thinking* "Wow, I've never seen Tea like that...she seems really upset..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Guys, we have to stop fighting, its not going to get us anywhere."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, you're right, sorry Tea..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Sorry Yugi..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the NBC...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nighttime, and the meeting has now begun. All of the monsters in town came to see the new heroes. The Mayor started the event first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mayor: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce the two new heroes of our town! Yami and Joey!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone cheered as Yami and Joey walked up on the stage, then growing silent as Santa went to the microphone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Yami, Joey, I would like to announce that on this very day, it will be called The Fight for Christmas, Yami and Joey Day! Not only that, but we have made this great statue of you two for both this town and for mine. Jack, if you would do the honors?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "My pleasure!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack pulled the huge rope, making the cover of the statue fall off. It had Yami and Joey back to back, standing on the defeated Oogie Boogie. Joey and Yami were astonished!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Teary eyes* "This is so beautiful!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Big Smile* "I know!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "We are all very pleased that you guys like it. Thank you very much for your courageous efforts!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, Santa gave Yami and Joey a big hug, making Yami wince a little bit, but he didn't care. Everyone applauded again, this time very loudly. Once the event was over, Yami, Joey, Sally, and Santa all went with Jack to his house. They began talking about when Santa is going back to his town.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I'm so sorry that you missed Christmas, what are we going to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Don't worry about it, I will make it a late Christmas. I'm sure that the children won't mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Ok, all you gotta do is tell me when you wish to go back home, ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Ok, thank you, and thank you very much Yami and Joey."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "No prob."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Its quite alright, don't worry about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I guess we should all go to be now, I have an extra room for you Santa. Its kinda small, but it should be good enough to sleep in. Yami, Joey, you can sleep on the couches again, and I'll sleep in my room. I guess you'll be going back to the lab Sally?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: "Yes, but I will be back tomorrow ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Alright, see you tomorrow then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally: "Ok, bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone got ready for bed and went to the places where they were going to sleep. They all said goodnight to one another and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others had to go home again. The nurses did the usual thing, checking on Yami and Joey, and shutting off the lights and closing the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review as much as possible!  
  
I hope that you guys like the chapter & that you check out my other stories too! The next ch. should be posted soon! Until then, buh bye!  
^____^ 


	11. Saying Good Bye

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter! Oh by the way, please review as much as you can! I LOVE reviews! ^___^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Saying Goodbye  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning at the Nightmare Before Christmas, which of course, everyone woke up. Santa had something to say to everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: *Bowing head* "I really hate to say this, but I must go back to my town. I can't have Christmas be too late."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Its ok, maybe you can visit us sometime again?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "That would be wonderful!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Teary eyes* "I gonna miss you man!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "It was nice being able to see you in person."  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "It was great seeing you guys too! Oh, by the way, thank you again for saving me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "No problem."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ahhh, it was nothin'."  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Hahaha, well, I guess I better head off now."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "WAIT!"  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "This may kinda sound weird, but can I have a hug?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Of course!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "YAY!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey ran up to Santa, giving him a big bear hug, picking him off the ground as he hugged him. Once the hug was over, Santa asked Yami if he wanted a hug as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
Yami walked up to Santa, giving him a light hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Oh come on! You can do better than that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Grinning* "Ok, you asked for it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami used all of his strength and gave Santa the biggest bear hug ever. Santa's eyes almost popped out of his head. Once the hug was over, Santa could have sworn that he looked slimmer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "Thats more like it, well, I have to go now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "How about we escort you?"  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Thats a great idea! Can we?"  
  
  
  
  
Santa: "I would be delighted if you did that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "YAY!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Cool..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack led the way as everyone walked out of Halloween Town and to the forest. They reached the door with the Christmas tree on it. Santa then said his good byes and thank yous before going inside and closing the door behind him. Jack and the others then decided to go back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I'm gonna miss him..."  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Don't worry, he should be meeting us soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah Joey, but wait, what if we wake up before we can meet him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Well, then I guess we would just have Jack tell him that we said hi, would you do that for us Jack?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Certainly!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they all went inside of the house, they got ready for bed. Jack went back to his room, while Yami and Joey went back on the couches, but not before saying good night to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "G'night Yami."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good night Joey."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has now been three months since the incident occured, and Yugi and the others were beginning to get really nervous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I can't believe that its been already three months since they got into this mess. I just hope that they wake up before next month..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Yeah, me too..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Don't worry guys, they'll get up soon, I just know that they will."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I would agree with Tea guys, Yami and Joey have beaten many obstacles in their way, they should be able to get out of this one just as easily."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, everyone noticed the clear, shiny tears that quietly dropped on Yugi's hands. They all quickly walked beside him, trying to comfort him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Its going to alright Yugi, you'll see."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Depressed* "How are you so sure Tea? After seeing what happened to them a few weeks ago, I don't know what to think anymore..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "I know this is hard Yugi, but we have to believe, for their sake."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Tristan has a point Yugi, if we give up, then they might give up as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Ok guys, I'll try to think more positive...*Wiping tear* I'm sorry that I'm acting like this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Its ok Yugi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan then noticed the time on one of the clocks on the wall. It read 9:30 P.M., time to go back home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "I guess we gotta go back home again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Trying not to cry again* "Yeah...you're right...lets go..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others all left the building went home as the nurses came and did the same routine again, checking on Yami and Joey before shutting off the lights and closing the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I'm very grateful that you all gave me nice reviews, especially Blue Lagoon Loon! Sorry this ch. was so short, I kinda have a school project to do. Once I am finished I will continue writing the story. I should be finished with my project tomorrow, which means the next ch. should be posted soon! Oh, and if you have any suggestions, please email me! Until then, buh bye!  
^______^ 


	12. Its Time

I don't own YGO or TNBC. By the way, I am purposly making the time go fast, so please, don't worry about it ok? Please enjoy the next chapter and review once you're done! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Its Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Nightmare Before Christmas...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning yet again, and Yami, Joey, and Jack decided to continue with the holiday, even though it was going to be late. Since everything was prepared, they started almost immediatly. Jack dressed up as Santa, while Joey and Yami dressed up as his little elves (LOL ^__^). They began singing Christmas carols and passing out presents to the children. Everyone was shouting with joy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: *Shouting to the public* "Merry Christmas everyone!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Joining in* "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I can't believe that I'm an elf, but merry Christmas everyone!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh c'mon Yami, its ok to be short."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Very angrily* "You are asking for a beating Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Sweat drop* "Hehehehe...sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the final day. If Yami and Joey did not wake up before midnight, the doctors would have no choice but to pull the plug. Yugi and the others couldn't help but panick. Yugi and Tristan were especially worrying, even crying.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: *Crying* "We have to pray Yugi, please don't give up yet..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Crying* "I won't Tea...I just want them to be ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto and Mokuba suddenly walked in the room, making Yugi and everyone confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Why are you here Kaiba? I thought that you hated Yami and Joey."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Considering that I am here, I guess I don't hate them huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mokuba: "I don't hate them at all. I hope they get up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "I guess you don't, you really changed Seto."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: *Trying not to blush* "Uh, well...its nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba pulled up a seat next to Yami and Joey and everyone else. They all bowed their heads, praying that they would be ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Nightmare Before Christmas...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The celebration was still going on, all the children were now opening their presents. Once they opened them, they all jumped with joy and thanked the people that gave it to them. The mayor then came up to the microphone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mayor: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone began to shout with joy. The mayor then signalled everyone to quiet down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mayor: "But now it is time to conclude our celebration. I bid everyone a very good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone returned the saying, going to their homes to go to bed. As they left, they noticed that Yami and Joey looked different. They all stopped and looked at them. Jack noticed this as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: *Scared* "Guys, whats happening to you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey looked down at their hands, looking shocked. They were disappearing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "WHAT THE?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "OH SHIT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone began to panick as they saw their heroes fade away. Jack looked shocked, but managed to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "Good luck when you get back home guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Tell Santa that we said hi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack: "I will, don't worry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With that said, Yami and Joey were gone. Everyone had their moment of silence before going back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the hospital...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 11:45 P.M., and the doctors were getting ready to pull the plug. There was a priest there as well. This time, everyone cried, including Kaiba!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Crying* "Not much longer now, I can't have him leave me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "I'm sorry that I was wrong about Yami and Joey making it, I only wanted to make you feel better."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Its ok Tea, I understand..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I'm sorry too..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Its ok man..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It now reached 12:00 A.M.. The priest began preaching to the people. Once he finished, one of the doctors walked up to the machine that was keeping Yami and Joey alive. He was just about to shut it off until something strange happened to Yami and Joey. They began to wake up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "ITS A MIRACLE! THEY ARE AWAKENING!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Sorry this chapter was so short, I want to leave you guys with suspence! The next ch. should be posted tomorrow, so stay tuned. Until then, have a nice day!   
^______^ 


	13. They're Back!

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Please enjoy the next and final chapter, unless you want me to make a sequel! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: They're Back!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a miracle! Yami and Joey were actually getting up! The doctor then took his hand off of the machine and backed away from Yami and Joey. Yugi and everyone else rejoiced when Yami and Joey opened their eyes. Yugi ran to Yami and gave him a giant hug, while Tristan ran up to Joey.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Raspy* "Yugi...you're choking...me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Embarrassed* "Oops, sorry Yami...I'm just so happy that you're ok!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: *Hugging Joey* "Joey! I missed you so much man!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Woah, you're getting a little too close...but I missed ya too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "So, how are you guys feeling?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I feel quite energetic now after being asleep for 4 months."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "No kiddin'!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "We're just happy that you guys have pulled through, especially right before the doctor pulled the plug."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "They were really going to let us die!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Phew, are we lucky or what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor that almost ended Yami and Joey's lives butted in to their conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Very lucky."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Angry* "Look man, don't butt into our conversation!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: *Scared/innocent* "I didn't mean to..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "What Joey is trying to say is to shut up...you got that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Uh huh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor then walked out of the room, considering that Yami and Joey were mad at him. One of the nurses spoke next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "You guys may seem energetic now, but you still have to stay in the hospital."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *To himself* "Damn..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Um, how long do you think we have to stay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Well, since your injuries are still pretty bad, I'd say another month or two."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "WHAT!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Hey, it happens. Maybe next time you guys will think before driving drunk."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "She does have a point..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then turned to Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Yugi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Well, me and all the other doctors have to run some tests on Yami and Joey, so I suggest that you guys should go home and get some rest. I will call you in the morning to inform you on how they are."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Ok, thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others then told Yami and Joey that they had to leave. Once they did, they all left the building and went home. The doctors then began to take out a whole ton of needles for testing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Whoa...uh...what are ya gonna do with those?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "We have to perform a bunch of blood tests from you two, don't worry, it won't hurt at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah...my ass it won't hurt!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Lets get outta here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey tried to get up, but the pain from their wounds restrained them. The doctors then held Yami and Joey down and began to run the blood tests. Yami and Joey shouted so loud, that you could here them from outside of the hospital. Not only could you hear it from far away, but car alarms were going off too!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And what was the moral of the story? Don't drink and drive! (I just had to say it)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End...or is it?  
  
  
  
  
Please review! I want to know if I should continue this or not. I want to really bad, but I have so many ideas in my head. But I need to know if I should continue it or not first. The faster you tell me, the faster the story will continue (if you vote for that), so please tell me as soon as possible! I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned if I continue this. Until then, buh bye! 


	14. A Lesson is Learned

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Thank you for the votes! I will officially continue this story! Please enjoy the next chapter, and give me some advice if you have time! ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: A Lesson is Learned  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey still had about another month before they could be released. Their arms seered with pain from all of the blood tests.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Wincing' "Man, this sucks..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "No kidding, I'm never going to look at a club the same way ever again..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Me neither..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the nurses then came into the room to see how Yami and Joey were doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "How are you guys feeling today?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ok, I guess..."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Thats good, Joey?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hungry, I need food!"  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: *Sweat drop* "Uh, ok, what do you want?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hmmm...PIZZA!"  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Ok, what about you Yami?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I don't have to eat, so I won't."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Oh come on, you need to eat something."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "No I don't..."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Yes, you do."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Annoyed* "No, I really don't."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Fine, you win, I'll get you your pizza Joey."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then walked out of the room and to the cafeteria. Yami decided to turn on the TV. It was the weather channel, so he quickly changed it to another channel. This time it was Spongebob Squarepants. He was about to change the channel until Joey stopped him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Don't change it! I love this show!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Sigh* "You will never grow up, huh Joey?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Nods* "Yup!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then came back in the room, this time with two plates of pizza instead of one. She handed one to Joey and one to Yami. Yami was really starting to get angry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Look lady, I don't want to eat!"  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "You need to regain your strength, so I insist that you eat."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Nope, you're not going to make me."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Oh really?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Yami even had a chance to see what was going on, the nurse shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth. He tried to spit it back out, but the nurse held his mouth shut. He had no choice but to eat it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Now, don't you feel better?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I hate you..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "C'mon Yami, you can't possibly hate pizza."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh yes I can..."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Are you going to eat this on your own or do I have to feed it to you again?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Furious* "I can eat this without your help, you pathetic excuse for a nurse."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Hmpf, very well then, I shall check on you two this evening. I better see that pizza eaten Yami."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah Yeah, whatever..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then walked out of the room, allowing Yami and Joey to eat in peace. Yami took small bites of his pizza, while Joey practically shoved the whole slice of pizza in his mouth. Once they were finished eating, they continued to watch the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Sarcastic* "So, how was the pizza?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Mad* "Don't even go there Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I'm just playin' man, don't take everything so seriously."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Hmm, I guess you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The show finally ended (on Yami's terms), and the nurse came back in the room like she promised. Satisfied that Yami ate, she checked on them like she normally did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "I see that you finished the pizza without my help Yami."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah, so what?"  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "I think someone needs a nap..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Pointing at Yami* "Haha, you hafta take a nap!"  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "You too Joeseph..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh man..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then shut off the lights and closed the door, allowing Yami and Joey to sleep. Yami slept peacefully until Joey woke him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "BURP! Man that felt good."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Sleepy* "That was absolutly disgusting Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I know, wasn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Just go to sleep will ya?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh, ok, sorry Yami...good night."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good night..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please review!  
  
WOW! I got a whole ton of reviews today! I'm very happy that you guys like this story and that you voted that I should continue! The next chapter should be posted by tomorrow, so please stay tuned! Until then, see ya!  
^________^ 


	15. Oh No!

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Oh No!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others decided to visit Yami and Joey again. It was about 12:00 P.M., so they were guarenteed that Yami and Joey were going to be awake. When they walked in the room, they all greeted their two best friends and took a seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey guys, how are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Pretty darn good, how about you Yami?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm okay, except for the fact that I can't go home."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Haha, you guys should be able to leave soon, don't worry about it."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Good, I can't wait to get outta here."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Oh, I almost forgot, Seto, Mokuba, and Mai are coming to visit soon."  
  
  
  
Joey: *Blushing* "Mai is coming!?"  
  
  
  
  
Everyone then turned to Joey, making him blush even more.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "What?"  
  
  
  
Yami: *Rolling eyes* "You never cease to amaze us Joey..."  
  
  
  
Joey: "I know..."  
  
  
  
  
Before this conversation could continue, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Mai walked in the room. Joey's jaw dropped at the sight of Mai. Yami looked at Joey like he was a complete idiot and placed his hand under his jaw, slapping it shut.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Rubbing jaw* "Ow, you don't have to hit so hard, but thanks."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Any time..."  
  
  
  
Mai then walked over to Yami and Joey, while Seto and Mokuba took a seat. Mai ended up giving Yami and Joey a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making them both blush. Tea looked like she could kill someone after seeing what Mai did to Yami. Mai then took a seat next to Joey.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Surprised* "Well, that was unexpected..."  
  
  
  
Joey: *Drooling* "You said it..."  
  
  
  
Tea: *Mad* "Okay, can we stop now?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Whats wrong Tea?"  
  
  
  
Tea: *Blushing* "Oh nothing Yugi..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Confused* "Oh, ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
While the others were talking, Yami suddenly felt ill. A sharp stabbing pain traveled throughout his whole body, making him double over. Everyone went silent and ran up to Yami.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Scared* "Yami! Whats wrong?"  
  
  
  
Yami: *Wincing* "I...I don't know...help me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami then closed his eyes and fell forward. Kaiba ran to Yami and caught him in time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Guys, call one of the nurses here now!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Trying not to panic* "Right!"  
  
  
  
  
  
While Yugi ran to get some help, Kaiba layed Yami on his bed, placing a hand to his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "He's burning up, Yugi better get back soon!"  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was scared half to death at what was happening to Yami. Yugi then ran into the room with one of the nurses.  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: *Shocked* "What happened?"  
  
  
  
Seto: "He was fine until he all of a sudden passed out, he seems to be running a fever."  
  
  
  
Nurse: "I'll get one of the doctors immediatly."  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then ran out of the room and came back with a group of doctors. They then put Yami on a stretcher and quickly brought him to the Emergency Room. One of the nurses stayed to comfort the worrying teenagers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Crying* "What happened?"  
  
  
  
Nurse: "I don't know, but I'll inform you guys when he is taken care of."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, thank you."  
  
  
  
Nurse: "No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then walked out of the room to join up with the doctors. Yugi and the others were really starting to panic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Woah...whatever happened to him, I sure don't wanna get it..."  
  
  
  
Seto: "I'll make sure that you get checked next."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Good..."  
  
  
  
Mokuba: *Worried* "Is he gonna be okay big brother?"  
  
  
  
Seto: "I'm not sure, but I we will know soon enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Will Yami pull through? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please read the paragraph below (contains important information).  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I just got an idea from another author. I will continue the story if I get another 5-10 reviews (I'm sooo evil aren't I). I hope that you liked this chapter and that you give me this amount of reviews so that I can continue!  
^_________^ 


	16. The Recovery

I don't own YGO or TNBC. I hope that you like the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: The Recovery  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its been already a half an hour since Yami was rushed to the Emergency Room. Yugi was crying so hard that his frail little body looked like it was going break any second. Tea held him in her arms, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. Not only was he crying, but Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, and Mokuba. Kaiba on the other hand was worrying more than crying hysterically, but he understood how Yugi and the others felt, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and not make fun of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Sobbing* "I really hope...that he's gonna be okay..."  
  
  
  
  
Tea: *Sobbing too* "Don't worry Yugi, he'll be just fine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the nurses then came into the room to tell the others the information that they were waiting to find. Since she was talking really slow, Kaiba ordered her to speak faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Sorry Seto, but Yami has an infection called Staph. This infection is sometimes found in certain wounds and can be fatal, but luckily you guys found it early."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "So, can we see him yet?"  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "The doctors are finishing with his treatment, but he will be back in about 15 minutes."  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Before I forget, I want you to check Joey as well."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah, cuz I really don't wanna catch whatever he got..."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Certainly, right after Yami is taken care of."  
  
  
  
  
Seto & Joey: "Good."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "I have to go back to help the doctors, so Yami will be brought back soon."  
  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just like the nurse said, Yami was pushed back into the room. He was half asleep from the amount of drugs the doctors gave him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Happy* "YAMI YOU'RE OKAY!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Tired* "Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before he could say anything else, Yugi gave him a big hug. Yami was surprised at the arm strength of the small boy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Wow, you are quite strong aibou."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Smiling* "Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse and some doctors came in the room and pushed Joey to the E.R. to get checked. Everyone surrounded Yami while waiting for Joey to come back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "How are you feeling now Yami?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good, I guess, at least better than I did before..."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Giggling* "Well, thats good to hear, I sure hope that Joey is gonna be okay."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm sure he will do just fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey was then pushed back into the room. The doctors were then called to go to another emergency, so they had to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "So, how'd it go?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Happy* "Awesome, I had no trace of infections."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Pouting* "You just had to rub it in Joey..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Sweat drop* "Oops, sorry man..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Its okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was beginning to get late, and so Yugi and the others thought it was best that they went home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "We'll let you guys get some rest, especially you Yami."  
  
  
  
  
Joey & Yami: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
Mai: "Get better soon guys, okay?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Blushing* "We will, don't worry about it..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I will assure you that I will recover...have a good night everyone."  
  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others then left the room and went home. One of the nurses went in to check on Yami and Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Well, its time to get some rest boys."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "We know...I wish we could stay up longer though..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I don't want to stay up...I'm too tired..."  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Alright then, good night guys."  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then shut the lights off and closed the door, allowing Yami and Joey to get some sleep. Yami practically fell right asleep, while Joey had some problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Whispering* "Yami?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Aggrivated/tired* "What?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I can't sleep..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Live with it..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Its just that...after seeing what happened to you today, I don't know what to expect anymore..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Joey, you're making it off like I died, I'm fine now...don't worry about it..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hey, that infection could've been fatal if you weren't taken care of in time. I have the very right to worry about you...you should be grateful that I even care..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm very pleased that you care so much about me Joey...its just that I really want to sleep..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh...yeah I can understand you being tired after going through something like that..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Sarcastic* "Very good Joey, now please go to sleep, will ya?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hehe, sorry Yami...g'night."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!!!!  
  
I'm trying to get a whole ton of reviews, so please do that if you have the time. Lets just say that it keeps me going. I hope that you liked this chapter and that you continue reading my story. The next ch. should be posted by tomorrow, so stay tuned!  
^____________^ 


	17. Author's Notes Must read!

Author's Notes:  
  
  
  
I need everyone's opinion, should I continue this story or not. I have noticed that lately no one has reviewed, so I figured that maybe its because you guys think I have finished the story, or because you have gotten bored with the story. I am not offended, so please don't think that I am mad about this. So please leave a review telling me to continue this story or not. Thank you for your time.  
^______^  
  
  
~YamiYugi6242  
  
  
  
P.S.: Please check out my other stories if you have the time (Just click on my name and scroll down, you'll be able to see them). My newest one has Yami being pregnant, so you'll be in for a treat if you read it. 


	18. Almost Time to Go

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter! Oh, by the way, thank you to everyone who voted for me to continue...I thought that you didn't like my story anymore. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! ^______^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Almost Time to Go  
  
  
  
  
It was about 10:00 A.M., and Joey was the one who woke up first.   
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Yawn* "Yami...get up..."  
  
  
  
Yami then twitched a little and mumbled some curse in Egyptian. After about 5 minutes he got up, looking at Joey with an annoyed/tired look, his hair messed up really bad.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Sarcastic* "Nice hair..."  
  
  
Yami: "Shut up..."  
  
  
Joey: *Pouting* "Somebody is cranky this morning..."  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah, so what?"  
  
  
Joey: "Why are you so mean today?"  
  
  
Yami: "I just want to get the hell out of here! This room smells to clean, this bed makes my spine feel like its going to snap in half, and on top of that I haven't walked in five and a half months!"  
  
  
Joey: "Oh..."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Yugi and the others walked in the room, taking the same seats as they did the other day. The Kaiba brothers and Mai also tagged along.  
  
  
  
Joey: *Blushing* "Hi Mai..."  
  
  
Mai: "Hello Joeseph, how are you feeling?"  
  
  
Joey: *Blushing even more* "Uh...I'm fine..."  
  
  
Mai: "Thats good to hear, Yami?"  
  
  
Yami: "I feel much better, thank you."  
  
  
  
Yugi then stood up really fast to tell Yami and Joey something very important.  
  
  
Yugi: "Guys, guess what!?"  
  
  
Yami: *Surprised* "Yes?"  
  
  
Joey: *Surprised too* "Huh?"  
  
  
Yugi: "The doctors said that if you guys keep on healing at the rate you are going now, you can go back home next week!"  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey's jaws dropped as they gawked at Yugi and the others and then to each other. They began shouting with excitement after hearing the good...no great news.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Dancing/Singing* "We're gonna go home...We're gonna go home."  
  
  
  
Yami: *Shouting in Excitement* "YES! I can't wait to get out of this hell hole!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly one of the nurses came in.  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Did I just hear someone call this place a hell hole?"  
  
  
  
Everyone's eyes went open as they pointed directly at Yami, whose eyes were wide in fear.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Scared* "Uh..."  
  
  
Nurse: "Now young man, you do not swear in here, there are little children around here."  
  
  
Yami: *Looking Down* "Sorry Ma'am (I think thats how you spell it)..."  
  
  
Nurse: "Good, now I'll check on you to later...behave."  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then walked away, everyone was shocked to see how strict this place was. Even Kaiba himself was starting to get scared of the nurses.  
  
  
  
Seto: "What do you know...Nazi nurses..."  
  
  
Yami: *Sweat Drop* "No kidding..."  
  
  
  
Bakura then decided to change the subject.  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Guys, do us a favor and please try to get better soon. "  
  
  
Tea: "Yeah, we don't want you guys getting sick like Yami again."  
  
  
Yami: "Hey, it wasn't my fault that I got sick..."  
  
  
Tea: "I didn't say that it was your fault."  
  
  
  
Kaiba then looked at the clock, noticing that it was already 7:00 P.M..  
  
  
  
Seto: "Well, it looks like we have to go."  
  
  
Yugi: *Looks at clock* "Wow, time flies..."  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others all said good bye to Yami and Joey before walking out of the doors and going home. The "Nazi" nurse then came into the room to check on Yami and Joey.  
  
  
  
Nurse: "I see that we were behaving."  
  
  
Yami: *Pouting* "Uh huh..."  
  
  
Nurse: "Well, its time for you two to get some rest. Have a good night guys."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah, whatever."  
  
  
  
Joey: "G'night."  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then shut off the lights and closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I just can't believe that we'll get outta here soon!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Me neither Joey, I just want to live my normal life again..."  
  
  
  
Joey: *Smiling* "Yeah..."  
  
  
  
Yami: "I really think we should go to sleep, we don't want that psychotic nurse to come back in the room now do we?"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah you're right, g'night Yami."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good night Joey."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review as much as you can!  
I hope that you liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for the next one! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ADVICE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Until then, buh bye!  
^______________^ 


	19. Free At Last

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter and review the story if you can! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: Free at Last  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning yet again, and Yugi and the others (Seto, Mokub, and Mai too) all went to visit Yami and Joey. When they walked into the room, they took the same seats again as usual.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Today is the day huh?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "What?"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Huh?"  
  
  
  
Mai: "Didn't you guys hear the nurses? You get to leave!"  
  
  
  
  
After hearing this, Yami and Joey were speechless. They simply stared at the others, their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Uh, are you guys okay?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "..."  
  
  
  
Joey: "..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Scared* "You guys are scaring me..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey suddenly jumped back to life as they screamed with joy, almost giving poor Yugi a heart attack.   
  
  
  
  
Yami: *Screaming* "FINALLY WE GET TO GO HOME!!"  
  
  
  
Joey: *Screaming too* "THIS CAN'T BE REAL, YAMI PINCH ME!"  
  
  
  
Yami: *Dancing* "I CAN'T, TOO HAPPY!"  
  
  
  
Mai: *Smirking* "I'll pinch you Joey."  
  
  
  
  
After hearing this, Joey stopped cheering and fell silent, blushing so hard, that his head looked like it was going to explode. Yami looked at Joey, his face showing great confusion.   
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I think he wants you to Mai."  
  
  
  
Mai: "Oh really...then I guess I have to."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mai slowly walked up to Joey, making him start to sweat. She then slowly ran her hand down Joey's face, making him tense up, then fall into a relaxed state. Then she made her move. She piched Joey so hard, that she left her finger marks in his cheek.   
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *Teary eyes from the pain* "OW! That hurt..."  
  
  
  
Yami: "You got what you wanted at least."  
  
  
  
Joey: *Pouting* "Haha very funny..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Before the conversation could continue, one of the nurses walked into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "How are you feeling boys? Ready to get up?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Hel...I mean heck yeah!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "YEAH!"  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Okay, we just have to remove all of these needles first."  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Uh oh..."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others decided to wait in the waiting room, that way the nurse could work without being distracted. The nurse started on Yami first.  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Okay, we'll start with this one first."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Great..."  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then slowly pulled out the first needle out of Yami's arm. Yami had a face of sheer pain, making Joey nervous about his turn.  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "Here's one, now only five more to go."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh Ra..."  
  
  
  
  
Finally, after about 15 minutes of pure torture, the nurse was finished. She then turned to Joey, ignoring the fact that Yami was wimpering, holding his arms in agony. Joey was wicked nervous.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: *In his head* "Oh great, after seein' what happened to Yami, I don't even wanna know how this'll feel..."  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then began taking out the needles out of Joey's arm. To Joey's amazement, it didn't really hurt. It only took about 5 minutes to get all of them out.   
  
  
  
  
Nurse: "You did very well Joeseph."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Nurse: "I will call one of the doctors so that they can check you before you get up."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
The nurse then walked out of the room to get one of the doctors. Joey then turned to the wimpering Yami.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh come on, it didn't hurt that bad Yami."  
  
  
  
Yami: *Wincing* "It did to me..."  
  
  
  
Joey: *Sarcastic* "Oooooo I know your weakness now!"  
  
  
  
Yami: *Angry* "Shut up, I never recieved a needle before, nor did I have to get them removed."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh, I didn't know that...sorry."  
  
  
  
Yami: "None taken."  
  
  
  
  
The doctor that the nurse got finally came into the room.  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "So, are you guys ready to get up?"  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "YEAH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know that this chapter was short, but I wanted to leave you with suspence! I hope that you liked this chapter and that you keep checking for more. The next ch. should be posted soon, so please stay tuned. Until then, buh bye!  
^____^ 


	20. Going Home Or Are They?

I don't own YGO or TNBC. Please enjoy the next chapter and please review! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Going Home...or are they?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey were now officially going to get up! The doctor slowly guided them up.  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Okay guys, take your time."  
  
  
  
Yami: "I can't...must get up!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Me too!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey tried to get up really fast, not following the doctor's orders, making themselves lose their balance.   
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "See? I told you to take it easy."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ok, I will this time."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oops, sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey started slowly towards the edge of the bed, holding on the handles to get up.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "This is harder than I thought it would be..."  
  
  
  
Joey: "No kiddin'!"  
  
  
  
  
  
After about 5 minutes, Yami and Joey were able to stand up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "YAY!"  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Okay, now try to walk."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Okay."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey took one step at a time, getting used to it after about 10 minutes.   
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Thank Ra we walk again."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah, thank you Ra!"  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Excellent! Now you may get dressed into your regular clothes. I'll wait for you two to get out."  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Okay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor walked out of the room, allowing Yami and Joey to get dressed privatly.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Finally, I get to wear my old clothes again!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
Once they were finished getting dressed, Yami and Joey walked out of the door. The doctor was right outside just like he promised.  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Okay boys, you may meet up with your friends, but you must be signed out before you can leave."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Alright"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yup."  
  
  
  
  
Before Yami and Joey took off, the doctor said something.  
  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Be safe, okay?"  
  
  
  
Joey: *Winking* "Don't worry about a thing."  
  
  
  
Yami: "We'll be careful from now on."  
  
  
  
Doctor: "Good, well, have a nice day!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "We will!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "You too!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey walked to the waiting room, meeting up with Yugi and the others.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: *Running to Yami* "You're okay!"  
  
  
  
Tristan: *Running to Joey* "Come here you!"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi gave Yami a big hug, while Tristan and Joey ended up ramming into each other. Joey was on the ground, while Tristan was still standing.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "You pushed me again!"  
  
  
  
Tristan: "I just had to do it Joey."  
  
  
  
Joey: *Standing up* "You wanna start with me!?"  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Yeah, lets take it outside."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Fine."  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Fine."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Fine!"  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Fine!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi then tried to stop the fighting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Guys stop it!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "I will if Tristan will..."  
  
  
  
Tristan: "I will if Joey will."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Fine."  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Fine."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Just shut up already!"  
  
  
  
Joey & Tristan: "Sorry..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I gotta go sign you guys out, I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi went to the front office and signed Yami and Joey out. Once he was done, he signalled everyone to the doors.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Lets go home guys."  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "YES!"  
  
  
  
  
When everyone went outside, they noticed someone familiar.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Kaiba!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Why are you here?"  
  
  
  
Seto: "I decided to give you all ride, hop in."  
  
  
  
  
Everyone then boarded Seto's limo and buckled themselves in.  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba: *To the driver* "Lets get these guys home."  
  
  
  
Driver: "Certainly Master Kaiba."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Yes, I will continue this...unless you guys think I should stop. But I do have a wicked awesome idea, so I'll show it in the next chapter. By the way, the next ch. should be posted up soon, so please stay tuned! Until then, buh bye!  
^_________^ 


	21. AUTHOR NOTES! MUST READ!

Author's note: Must read!  
  
  
  
  
  
I am now officially going to end this story, but there will be a sequel coming really soon! It will be called "The Little Mermen" (Yes, I know...), so please keep looking for that name. Until then, buh bye! 


End file.
